Sunshine
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Amaba estar con ella en las noches, amaba despertarse con ella en las mañanas Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


En un cuarto típico con dos camarotes estaban dos chicas de unos 18 años, una rubia de cabellos ondulados y en dos raras coletas con pecas en su nariz dormía plácidamente mientras encima de su pecho estaba una pelinegra de tintes algo verdosos con una cinta roja en la cabeza. Annie como Candy dormían tranquilamente como si no hubiera un mañana sobretodo Candy que dormía bocarriba mientras hacía una sonrisa tonta junto a un hilo de saliva.

La pelinegra contemplaba a su amiga que dormía muy tontamente, le entró una pequeña nostalgia, era desde que eran muy niñas. Cada noche o a veces cuando Annie tenía pesadillas siempre dormía al lado de Candy o imploraba que la dejara dormir en la cama con tal de que la abrazara y la protegiera.

A pesar de la separación como en las circunstancias que pasaron hasta volver a entablar su amistad siempre tenía esa hermosa sensación que encogía su corazón, era que era siempre amaba estar con ella en las noches sintiendo como unos brazos la envolvían y unos latidos se escuchaban creando en ella una dulce canción de cuna; y le encantaba despertarse con ella en las mañanas contemplando ese lado tierno e infantil aparte de que aún dormida su cabello brillaba como un sol ardiente y sus pecas se notaban más.

La ojiazul decidió entonces a intentar a su amiga cuando se topó con dos marcas en su cuello, si de aquellas que se hicieron la noche anterior, no solo durmieron juntas sino que consumaron su amor de la forma en que lo consumen dos personas, Annie se detuvo para intentar saber si se pasó o no con aplicarle esas mordidas, eran pequeñas cerca de la clavicula y otra en el hombro izquierdo… Entonces no eran visibles, hizo muy bien en hacerlo aunque se perdonaba por ser un poco pasada con su amiga.

La pecosa en cambió gruñó entre sueños como si soñara que algo la molestara o la enfadara en sus sueños, Annie decidió jugar con un poco con un mechón de su cabello, después en la tarde tenían que salir a visitar la hacienda de Tom y su padre y quizás de paso ir a su lugar favorito del pueblo… Más bien era su cita con esa chica de cabellos rubios y pecas sobresaltantes.

La rubia gruñó de nuevo apartando a su amiga de un manotazo sobre el mentón pero no fue motivo para que la pelinegra se detuviera para acariciar sutilmente su cuello, luego pulsó la pequeña mordida en el hombro como siempre Candy gruñía hasta que tocó su nariz, fue ahí donde la pecosa sonrió como una niña.

Un rato de silencio detuvo a Annie contemplando ese lado inquebrantable como intacto e imborrable de su amiga hasta que se puso de lado algo cerca, colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha de la pecosa la cual se sumía en brazos de Morfeo, miró por unos segundos hasta que se puso encima de su amada, pegó su nariz como su rostro con la de ella, sus pechos se pegaban como dos balones pequeños y sus manos estaban delicadamente sobre los hombros.

En menos de nada pegó sus labios con las de su amada pecosa y en menos de nada la ojiverde se despertó un puchero de muy mala gana

-Hey, Annie…- Se rascaba la cabeza mientras mantenía un ojo abierto debido al sueño arrebatado- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

La pelinegra suspiró y respondió como si tratara de aclararle algo

-Eres demasiado obvia al respecto, además tenía ganas de volverte a ver desde la semana pasada- La pecosa en cambio bajaba la cabeza con tal de intentar aclararse la vista hasta trató de limpiarse los ojos debido a la fuerte luz que se tornaba desde la ventana, era una de esas mañanas tranquilas y azules donde el sol no paraba de brillar, eran vacaciones de verano y debían pasarlas muy bien de hecho tenían que pasar los tres mejores meses de su vida entre ellas y para ellas.

-Candy, mira las horas que son- Miró el pequeño reloj despertador, eran las ocho de la mañana- Vamos a salir hoy, ¿Recuerdas?

La rubia asintió aunque sentía que su visión se nublaba a lo cual la gentil pelinegra puso su manos sobre la mejilla de la pecosa, de su pecosa y volvió a unir sus labios de una manera sutil, delicada, y quizás tierna, era un beso de bienvenida a lo cual la rubia quedó sin habla, estaba en pausa, era como si estuviera en un conjuro pero ese beso la salvó de ese hechizo y en menos de nada su vista se aclaró… Una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía con ternura y cariño… Un sonrojo como una sonrisa invadieron su rostro.

-¿Estás despierta ahora?

Candy se rió por lo bajo y sonrió tiernamente a su amiga

-Puedes ser bastante mala a veces, ¿Sabes?- La pelinegra en menos de nada puso su mano sobre su cabello, sobre su cabeza para acariciarla, la pecosa sonreía aceptando ese gesto por parte de su amiga

-Buenos días, cariño…- Siempre se decían su nombre pero era verano, eran vacaciones, eran sus tres meses de romance, como amantes entre luz y sombra

Le encantaba estar en las noches con esa rubia de ojos verdes, le encantaba despertarse cada mañana viendo esas pecas y esa sonrisa

-Buenos días, mi vida…- Respondió la pecosa como siempre devolviendo el beso de la mañana a su amante, Annie Britter… Bueno, la señorita Annie White Ardley por esos tres meses


End file.
